Lost in Lost
by lost partners in crime
Summary: Two girls get stuck on an island when their boat suddenly dies. Unbeknownst to them, they aren't the only ones that are stranded. They mistakingly stumble upon some familiar looking faces. Read to find out more!
1. Everything Begins Somehow

NOTE: IF YOU WANT TO START READING THE STORY WITH THE CHARACTERS OF LOST INCLUDED, SKIP STRAIGHT TO CHAPTER 4:LOCKED IN FRIGHT. CHAPTERS 1-3 ARE SUMMARIES ON HOW KRIS AND BECCA ENDED UP ON THE ISLAND. 

Christmas morning, 2004, pretty much is where it all began. My family and I, (Mom, Dad, and Jenni, my older sister) were driving to my grandmother's house to exchange presents. I was driving with my temps, just beginning, and in the snow, yikes. I pulled carefully into the driveway of Gram's house, praying that I wouldn't total my Uncle Mike's car, yet thankfully I didn't.

We got out of the car and went into the trunk to get their presents. I had my Cousin, Kris, for Christmas this year. It took me ages to find the right gift. Pulling her big box out of the car, I trudged through the snow into Gram's house.

Grandma met me at the door, wearing a red sweatshirt and dark green pants. Mom was wearing a sweatshirt with a snowman motif with green pants as well. Dad was wearing a Santa Claus tie with a dress shirt and pants. Jenny wore a green skirt and red sweater. And as for me, I was wearing a red skirt, that I'd made, and a white blouse, all topped off with a Santa cap on my head.

"Merry Christmas!" Kris said, running out and then giving me an enormous hug that I wasn't quite expecting. Kris is a total tomboy, like me, but sometimes she'll dress up for special occasions. Today, she wore a red sweater and a black skirt, with a horse pin on her sweater. She rides horses as a hobby.

I came into the living room and set down my present along with the rest. After the rest of my family got settled, we ate breakfast. It looked really yummy, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and cinnamon toast. We made a toast to Grandma for making breakfast, and hosting our Christmas celebration.

Then it was time for gifts. Kris and I watched everyone else get their presents, we were always last.

My family got what they wanted most. Dad got yet another Lionel train. Mom got a cooking book. Jenni got a sewing kit. Uncle Jeff got a radio, and aunt Sue got a new bag to keep her things in. When Kris's parent's and her brother were done getting their presents, it was our turn.

Kris went first. Uncle Mike got her a adorable German Shepherd Puppy. It was so cute, brown and black, and only half a foot tall, supposedly the runt of the pack. I'll bet you anything, in a month in Kris's caring hands and it would be bigger than the whole litter.

Kris was so excited, though I think that her other dog, Aggie, wouldn't be too pleased. Yet the two dogs would learn to get along. She had a named picked out for ages, and she decided to name the pup Bosco.

I was after her. Uncle Mike took out a box that looked a lot like Kris's. Was it a dog as well? Opening the box up, it was. Excitedly, I took out my little American Foxhound. She was white with brown all across her back and on her head, so beautiful. Cuddling into my arms, she fell asleep.

Grandma had yet another trick up her sleeves. She brought out two boxes that were the same size to us.

Kris opened her box. "A cell phone, camera, and passports?" She looked over at me mysteriously.

Grandma smiled. "The cell phones are already paid for, three years worth of use to you two chatterboxes." She grinned. "And the cameras and passports mean, that you two are going to Australia! You two are going to the Great Barrier Reef!"

I looked over at Kris, completely stunned. And if that wasn't enough, while Kris and I were bursting with excitement, my aunt Sandy came with two more presents. One looked large and very heavy, the other was a little bit smaller.

I let Kris open hers first. And she got awesome new snorkeling equipment. It was all soft sea-green colored. The snorkel had a splashguard, the fins were long and streamlined, and the mask was just her size. Under all of that was a short wetsuit, prefect for the Australian Climate.

"Go on Rebecca." Kris said, beaming.

"Alright." I put my puppy down into Kris's lap and opened the box slowly. Gasping, I closed it again. "You didn't!" Hugging Gram, I showed Kris my new SCUBA equipment, and the short wetsuit that I'd just gotten. There was no way to express my joy. Looking over at Kris, we started to giggle, then everyone joined in. Truly, this was the best Christmas ever!

"Oh yeah! I just remembered!" After hugging Gram about a million times, Kris and I sat down again. "Here you go Kris. " I handed her the enormous gift box. "Enjoy, though I'll bet this is

nowhere as good as a trip." We grinned at each other.

She started to open the box, only to find another box, and opening that one, another box. Finally, after about twenty boxes, there was a small gift card to Kohls, "Only you Rebecca, only you!" She gave me another hug.

Then, finally, Christmas was over. I got to stay at Kris's overnight, so our house could become "puppy-proof." We both sat in the rear seat of their van, talking about how fantastic it all was. Kris's brother Mike just laughed at the both of us and shook his head. My little American Foxhound fell asleep again in my arms. I decided to name her Weslar.


	2. Departure

Finally, it was the day for Becca and Kris to leave. Becca woke up, she looked over at her fish tank. "Well, I'm going to miss you two." She said, smiling over at her Micky-mouse platys, Hermione and Ron. "But hey! I'll be back in a month right?" She got out of bed, groaning. If was only half past four, and she'd only gotten about five hours of sleep.

Just then, Becca's mom was shaking her awake. "S'matter?" She groaned and woke up. "Urg, I knew I couldn't wake up that easily."

"What?" Her mom looked over at her.

"Nothing, never mind." Her mom walked back downstairs.

Rebecca rolled out of bed, almost breaking her laptop that she had on the floor from last night, talking to all of her friends, it was really expensive, seeing as how it was hooked up to a satellite, so she could always get on the internet, no matter where she was.

Finally, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out her Marine Lab shirt, from Key Largo, and pulled it over her head. She yanked a pair of jeans on, and went down the steps to the kitchen. Everyone was downstairs waiting for her.

Her dad started to laugh at her. "Your shirt's on backwards, Rebecca!"

"Oh, I didn't notice." She kept walking and got out some cereal and poured it into a bowl, then she got out the milk Stopping, she headed back upstairs. "I'll be right back." She meant to fix her shirt, but she realized that she had a new email message. It was from her godmother wishing her "Bon Voyage". She smiled and wrote back, saying that she'd email her when she was more awake, in the plane, went back downstairs and ate.

Then, finally, it was time to go, she finished packing her clothes into her new waterproof suitcase. It was pretty big, a red roll away. She managed to put in about twenty five t-shirts and a few pairs of shorts, and two pairs of jeans. Somehow having enough room to put her backpack and SCUBA supplies in it as well.

"Ok, I'm ready." She walked out into the car. Weslar ran out to the car after her. "Hey there Wes!" Rebecca said, rubbing her dog between the ears. In just a few months, Weslar had become full sized, and just as wonderful as ever. She trotted after her master.

The rest of Becca's family packed into the car. "Oh! Hang on a sec!" Rebecca ran back up to her room, she had forgotten her backpack, which had her cameras, notebooks, dive planner, laptop, etc. Pretty much all of the stuff she needed, and would use on the plane. Weslar stayed at her heels. "You ready girl?" She grinned as her dog barked.

They drove to the airport, meeting Kris and the rest of the family.

Aunt Sue said to them both, "You two have fun Down Under, ok?"

Becca looked over to her aunt. "We'll try auntie, but it'll be hard." She winked and looked over to Kris.

"We'll see you in a month! The two cousins said in unison. The two of them walked over to the terminal, waving until they turned the corner and were lost to their relatives site. "I hope our little puppy dogs are going to be ok down there." Kris said, Becca assured her that they'd be ok.

They were right outside of the inside of the plane now. "You ready for this Becca?" Kris looked over at her, excitement gleaming in her eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Becca grinned back, not really believing that this was all happening.

They then stepped into the plane, arm in arm.

The story is just now beginning! YES! RR! KrisRebecca.


	3. Disaster Strikes

They got into their seats and a few minutes later it took off. Both of them fell asleep as the stewardess showed the people on the airplane how to use the emergency equipment. A few hours later, the stewardess gently woke them up and gave them some water. They looked down saw the city of Los Angeles below them. The airplane landed and they had a half an hour layover and got on the last plane, the one that would take them to Australia.

This time, they both stayed awake, reading books and playing card games together, and just talking about what was yet to come. The airplane was filled with lots of Aussies, talking with their accents. Becca and Kris kept laughing at how crazy this all was.

Finally, the airplane landed, they had gotten to Australia. Kris and Becca gave their passports to an official and they got off of their plane, greeted by their two dogs and the luggage. Bosco and Weslar looked a little tired, but other than that, they were both fine. The cousins put their leather leashes on their dogs and went to find the right port that had their rented boat.

They were in Sydney, and were told that they needed to find the west side of the city. A special cruise boat would take them out to a certain point and drop them off, all of the passengers had their own boats, the ship would then come back in a week where the vactaion would finish off with a cruise.

Taking all of the sites of Sydney in as the found the port, the dogs seemed determined to keep going, pulling their masters along. "Alright you two!" Kris said, "It's alright, no need to go so fast!" They found the ship and went aboard, showing the captain of the ship, a handsome blond Aussie their tickets. "G'day girls! Enjoy your adventure!" Smiling, the cousins walked to their cabin with Bosco and Weslar almost guarding them from all of the strangers.

Becca smiled at Kris, "A little too over protective they are, must have been listening to our moms."

Kris grinned, "Yeah, probably."

They put their suitcases in the room and went to the little SCUBA shop they had in the middle of the ship. "Hi," Becca said to the salesclerk, "I'd like to get five full tanks of regular air." The lady looked at Becca, she was really short for her age, so she looked more like a thirteen year old than a seventeen year old. They left the shop with a tank carrier.

"Sometimes I hate being so short Kris!" She said to Kris as she started to sneak through the crowds. "And sometimes I just love it!" Sneaking through crowds was something you could only do if you were short. She dragged Kris through, praying that she wouldn't get separated from her and went back to the cabin, greeted by the dogs.

The ship's horn blew. Kris and Becca ran outside with Bosco and Weslar in tow. They felt the ship start to move, so exciting. Running over to the stern of the ship, we waved with a couple of people that gathered to wave to the crowd of people that were gathered to wave goodbye to their loved ones. The two of them felt a little sad that their family wasn't there to see them off.

Yet their dogs made them feel better, they pulled Kris and Becca to the bow of the boat to see Sydney Harbor, the Opera House was in full sight. It made the cousins remember a scene they had seen from Finding Nemo when Marlin and Dory had made it to the harbor. It made them laugh to see it for real. Becca got out her camera and took a picture of the Opera House.

The ship left the harbor and they looked at the sea, they looked at the horizon. Becca whispered to Kris, "Now, bring me that horizon." Kris laughed and they went to the cabin once again to get

ready to plan out their week.

------------

Finally the captain of the ship announced that it was time to leave the ship. The cousins grabbed their stuff and took their dogs, ran down to where all the speedboats were and got in to one. It was lowered into the ocean and Becca and Kris sped off.

About an hour later, they saw an island that they thought would be a good place to start. It looked as if it was uninhabited, which also meant that not a lot of people went there. Becca lowered anchor in the shallows and they helped each other suit up.

After squeezing into their wetsuits and getting all of their gear on, they went into the water. As soon as their heads hit the water, they could see reefs all around them. They had gone to Key Largo, Florida, but this was a lot cooler. There were tons of sea anemone with clownfish in them, those were not in Key Largo, so many new fish to look at, they spent about a hour looking at everything.

They went back to the boat and saw Wes and Boz, standing guard still. Becca shook her short blond hair out of her eyes. "Well, lets go check out another spot!" Kris grinned over at her friend.

"Yeah! Let's go!" They pulled up anchor, and Becca tried to start the motor, yet the motor was dead. "I could have sworn we had full tank." She looked at the gas gauge and saw that there was barely any gas. She peered over the edge of the boat and noticed a small crack in the engine. She touched the dark liquid that lined it and smelled it. It was gas. "Oh no, Kris, I think we are stranded."

Both of their hearts started to beat faster. "Oh my gosh, this is not good." Kris said, tears were brimming in both of their eyes.

"Don't worry! We'll be fine. There's probably loads of fruit on this island, and we do have food on this boat." Becca gave her cousin a hug, "and with Bosco and Weslar, nothing bad is going to happen to us, don't worry."

Kris smiled back at her cousin. "But how're we going to get this stuff off of the boat?"

"My suitcase is waterproof, we can just take loads." Becca said reassuringly.

After taking all of their clothes and food, it just left Becca's SCUBA equipment on the boat. She swam back to the boat that was just offshore, she was starting to get really tired. Weslar was helping her carry some of the weight of the things by now, and Bosco was pulling his weight too. Everyone was becoming very exhausted. They got back on the boat and Becca grabbed the four empty tanks and went over the side with them and started to go back to shore, Weslar helping by pulling two of the tanks with her leash. Finally they could just sit on the beach.

They looked at the boat, and saw that it was sinking, the motor was waterlogged. There was no way to get back now.

The two girls looked at the pile of stuff that had accumulated on the beach, and sorted it all. Becca opened her backpack and found her cell phone, it was out of service. "Darn, thought that might work, isn't that a bit odd? I mean we are in the middle of the ocean for heaven sakes!" She looked into her backpack again and found her laptop. "I'll bet this still works!" And thankfully, it did.

They were still able to go on the Internet, but still there was no way of tracking the girls, even with the satellite. They were able to tell their family that they were ok, though they were stuck on an island. After sending two e-mails, and seeing if they were on the news, which they weren't, they went to look for food.

Bosco and Weslar followed them incessantly, they were not going to let their masters out of their sight, which they didn't. The cousins felt better with their dogs with them, and that the dogs would never let them alone.

Finally, they spotted some fruit trees, bananas and pineapples were hanging in the trees all around them. They filled up Becca's bag with both fruits and headed back to the beach, not wanting to stay in the forest for too long.

Kris and Bosco started to roam the island. "Hey Becca, look at this!" She pointed towards the sky, in some trees, coconuts! They now had food and drink! Maybe this wasn't going to be too bad after all.

Becca ran over with Weslar and started to climb the tree, gradually dragging herself up as the prickly bark scratched at her arms and legs. The coconuts were ripe! She threw down six to Kris, who caught them all and put them down in the sand. Those were enough to last a day or two.

Kris sat down on the beach and started to pet Bosco. Becca joined her with Weslar. "We never knew that this was going to happen did we?" Becca said to Kris. "The horizon sure looks beautiful from here." She looked over to Kris and gave her another hug. "We're going to get through this Kris, how, I don't know."

Becca started to have doubts about what she just said. "You are right Becca, we can do this!" She grinned and got out two blankets that her mom packed for her just in case she got cold. "Let's get to bed alright? We should do some more exploring in the morning, and see if there are any fresh water sources on the island." Smiling at Becca, she walked over to where her things where, Becca followed.


	4. Locked in Fright

(Kris's point of view)

I woke up the next morning, ready to go. Bosco followed me every step I went. I leaned over and shook Becca awake. Minutes later, we were ready to go.

"All right. Wes and I will go this way," she said pointing to the, well I wasn't sure which direction she was pointing in. They set off down the beach as Bosco and I headed into the woods.

An hour passed, and I became exhausted. I looked over at Bosco who was now starting to pant. He laid down in the dirt, but then suddenly sprang back up again. "What is it boy? Do you hear something?" He barked and shot off into the trees. "Bosco! Boz, wait up!" But he didn't wait, he kept on running and soon I couldn't see him anymore. I found myself out of breath, and leaned over, hands on my knees. Just as I bent down, a knife whizzed past my head and I snapped back up. The knife was pinned firmly in the tree. "What the heck?!" Then I heard voices.

They were male voices, "JACK! Jack, she's over here!" A gruff voice yelled in my direction.

I found myself running despite of exhaustion, but I was wearing out. My legs felt like they were going to buckle at any moment, but a las, my clumsy feet got me in trouble. They just happened to find an uprooted branch on the path, and I soared through the air. I hit the ground full force, sliding a few feet before jolting to a stop. My knees and elbows stung like a bee, and my right eye grew cloudy. Just as I was getting up, a man came and grabbed me by the throat. He slammed me up against a tree and I felt my breath leave me.

"Where's Claire?" The man snarled.

"What? Who's Claire? Please, let me go!" I said gasping for breath.

"Locke! Locke wait! Does she know where Claire is? Who is she?" A man said as he ran over to us. He was kinda cute with short black hair and muscle.

"She claims not to know." Locke told him.

"It's 'cause... I... don't." I told them, fighting to stay conscious. Suddenly, a familiar sound came to my ears. A growl. "Bosco?" I asked softly. He wagged his tail, but didn't avert his gaze. His teeth were bared and his muscles tensed. Locke reached for a knife, but Bosco snarled in disagreement. Jack eased forward and Bosco reeled on him. Jack threw himself back and watched Bosco in a state of panic.

"Let her go." Jack told Locke shakily. Reluctantly, Locke released me. I slid to the ground shaking slightly. "Good boy, I knew you wouldn't leave me alone." Bosco barked and I watched Jack flinch.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. You from the plane?" Jack asked.

"Jack! Look at her! She is someone else. Why else would she be here? She knows where Claire is." Locke hissed in my direction. I felt Bosco tense again.

"I'm not the person you're looking for." I told them.

"And why not?"

"Because I just got here myself. My friend and I got stranded here when the cruise ship left us behind. Our motor cracked and we leaked gasoline. The boat sunk and we swam to shore. We've got a laptop and we can send e-mails. Our cell phones, well, they don't work. The walkie talkie feature does, but not the service it's self. We are as stranded as much as you are."

Jack stared at me and I felt Bosco move in front of me. Jack reached for me and touched his hand to my forehead. "You're hurt." He said pushing gently on a cut. I winced in pain and he gave me a kind smile. "You know I could patch that up for you. I'm a doctor, comes in handy when you're stuck on an island. Why don't you come back to our camp? We have water and food, plus, the others would like to know that they can talk to their families."

"That'd be great. Can I call my friend? She's probably as lost as I was until you two attacked me. Our stuff's at the beach." I reached for my phone and pressed the button to get Becca.


	5. Healing the Wounded

(Becca's Point of View) 

Kris shook me awake today and we got ready to search the island. I packed my laptop, cell phone, notebook, and camera. Also, a first aid kit I got at an Aussie gift shop. Ready to go, I turned to Kris.

"Alright. Wes and I will go this way," I pointed to what I thought was, whatever. And me and Weslar set off down the beach. After a few minutes, we started to jog and went into the forest. "You ready to search this forest girl?" Weslar barked in anticipation. "C'mon! Let's go!" I said to her and we burst into the forest.

After running for a while, we sat down, both out of breath. The sound of the rustling of the trees was all around us, it was almost eerie, it started to sound like whispering voices. "This is a bit creepy eh Wes?" Saying, I tried to hide my being frightened.

Just as the sound of my voice died away, there was a sound of snapping branches, Weslar started to bark. "Quiet Wes!" I hissed to my now frantic foxhound. I wondered what was going to come through the bushes.

A middle eastern man broke through the foliage, trying to run with what looked like a broken leg, he was using a stick as a walking stick. Though the walking stick didn't help as he staggered and fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"C'mon Wes." I whispered and edged toward the man, Wes following closely behind.

Another huge groan came from him, I was only a few feet away from him and could see a little puddle of blood under his knees. He was on his knees, shoulders slumped, he wore a sleeveless white shirt and cargo pants. I stepped closer to him, I needed to help him, because who else would?

"Hey, uh, need a little help?"

"Stay away from me, I know you are stranded here as well, I am not with the sickness that your comrades had, stay away." The man looked very frightened, though I really doubted that he could hurt me in his state.

"Look! I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me, I am going to help you. Just stay still." I knelt down beside him. He cringed as I brought up the pant leg of his wounded knee, thankfully the bone was not broken. I had taken a course on emergency first aid, and was a rescue SCUBA diver, finally I had a use for my talent. Taking out my first aid kit out of my backpack, I took out alcohol, cloth, and some tape and started to clean the wound.

The man grimaced and started to talk. "My name is Sayid. Sorry, I mistook you for the person that gave me this injury."

"What? How many people exactly are on this island?" I started to wrap the cloth around his wound.

"Many, there was just a plane crash, about 45 survivors. I left the group because I, I did something I promised myself I wouldn't do again." He looked at me with a face expression that I just had to pity. "I tortured someone."

"How am I to trust you then."I could tell this was something he really wouldn't do at a moment's notice and relaxed. "Sorry. Just being in the forest gives me the creeps if you know what I mean?"

He nodded.

"Well, let's get you back to the beach," I put back my first aid kit and offered him a hand up, he took it and I pulled him up. "Lean on me." He hesitated for a minute, I was quite short for my age. "Really, I'll hold you." He put his weight on me and we started off.

"How did you get on this island?"

"Well, me and my friend Kris were on a trip to Australia, to do some research. Our ship sunk and we had to swim to land." I whistled for Weslar to come. "This is my dog, Weslar. She follows me around constantly, my guardian pretty much."

The man named Sayid smiled. Just then my cell phone rang, it was Kris.


	6. Hope and Safety

"Becca? Becca you there?" I said into the phone. A crackle sounded and then I heard her voice.

"Yeah Kris, it's me. Find anyone?"

"Actually, yeah, two guys. Jack and Locke." I lowered my voice, "I don't think Locke likes me. He's kinda mean."

Becca laughed into the phone, "Hey, do they know a guy named Sayid?"

Jack heard what Becca said and moved next to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "Yeah," I told her, "They know him." Jack looked back at Locke and then placed his hand in front of me. I handed him the phone.

"Sayid, Sayid are you okay? Where have you been?" Jack paused, "Everyone thought you had died, you had Kate in tears."

Sayid took the phone from where Becca was and answered in a hoarse voice, "Sorry Jack. I needed to get away, after what I did to Sawyer. I promised myself I wouldn't do that to anyone ever again, and I broke my promise. I couldn't face anyone."

"I know Sayid. Just come back okay. Everyone is so worried, and we have bad news."

"What is it?"

"Claire's missing. Charlie and her were taken by Ethan, he killed Charlie, but we were able to revive him." Jack paused and I noticed tears starting to well up in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I...lets wait until I see you to tell you what happened to me. Do you have a girl with you too?" Sayid asked curiously.

"Yeah. They're pretty amazing aren't they?" Jack said as he smiled at me. I smiled back and he handed me the phone.

"Becca? Does Sayid have enough energy to get back to the camp?"

"Yeah, that's what he's saying, though I'd like to say different. He's in really bad shape. He can barely walk."

"Well, meet us at the beach. That way Jack and Locke can help with him." I looked back at where Jack and Locke were talking. "Something's going on here. These people have been through a lot, and now it sounds as if everyone's not as friendly as we thought."

Becca rubbed her forehead, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Sayid was really afraid of me, thought I was someone else. Kris, I think he was tortured."

I fell silent on the other end of the line. Things were wacko on this island and I wanted to find out why. "Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine. Weslar is being the protector as always. They're taking the message from our moms way too seriously."

"Yeah, but if Bosco wasn't there when Locke had me against a tree, I could be really hurt by now. Well, let's head for the beach, we can talk more there."

"Gotcha. See you there." She hung up and turned to Sayid. "Well, to the beach. You sure you can make it?"

"Yes. I've been hurt worse." Sayid told her confidently.

"All right, Wes, watch out for any sign of danger." Becca smiled as her dog barked in reply and obediently trotted after her.

_Back in our part of the woods..._

I was getting a little dizzy now, and Bosco knew it. He ran to my side so I could steady myself. I patted him on the head and he wagged his tail. Jack and Locke were ready to get to the beach, so I followed Locke. Jack walked behind us as if to watch out for me. Around fifteen minutes later, my vision started to blur. I was blinking constantly trying to rid myself of the cloudy vision. Bosco started to whine a short while later. My legs felt weak and I started to fall, but I didn't hit the ground. Jack caught me.

"Kris, right?" He asked. I nodded. "It's at least four more miles until we reach the beach, and you're suffering from dehydration and blood loss. I don't think you'll be able to make it. If you call of your dog, I could carry you the rest of the way."

I looked down at Bosco who whined at me. "Bosco, let him be." Bosco wagged his tail as Jack approached him. He scratched behind his ears and I smiled.

"Come on Kris. Let's get you to that beach." I felt Jack lift me up and I rested my head on his chest. For the first time since I've been on the island, I felt safe.

_As for Becca and Sayid..._

"You know for a tough guy, you sure complain a lot." Becca told him.

"I do not. You try getting stabbed in the leg _and _getting electrocuted in one day. You can't tell me that you wouldn't complain." Sayid said softly, still keeping a slight grin on his face.

"Okay, you got me there. Sorry. Are we almost there?"

"Yes. Up in the clearing ahead. Only about five minutes."

"Sayid?"

"Yes, Becca. It is Becca?"

"Yeah, I think you're okay. You seem like a great guy, why do you punish yourself so?"

"Because, I was the one to get information from people in the wars. In our country, torturing was our way. Until I didn't do what they asked any more, and it all changed."

"Well, I don't really care what a person's past is, only what they plan to do to change it in the future."

Sayid looked at Becca and smiled, "Thank you for that little bit of hope."


	7. Journey from Camp to Camp

Sayid and I walked into the sunlight of the clearing. "Face the sun and shadows will fall behind you. That's what I think." We smiled at each other.

A few minutes later, we were on the beach. I carefully helped Sayid to the ground. He was looking really pale. "Time to change your bandage." I said, taking off his old bloody bandage and rolling on a fresh one, cleaning the would with a little bit of sea water and cloth in between. "There, how is that now? Better?"

He nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Here, take some water, you look as though you need it."

Five minutes later, Sayid was looking better, a little less pale, I was so proud of myself, it felt as though I had saved his life, which I pretty much did.

"Look!" I jerked out of my happy mood as my stomach flip-flopped. Kris was injured, I could see it, one of the men was carrying her. "Great. Weslar, stay here, make sure that Sayid is ok. I'll be right back." Saying that, I sprinted over to the two men and Kris. Thankfully, she was still breathing.

"What happened to her?" Panic making me shake I looked down to see Bosco staring up at me, a worried look in his eyes. "It's ok boy, I hope." I scratched him behind the ears shakily.

"She is ok, don't worry, she is just suffering from dehydration and blood loss." She had a huge gash on her knee, probably from falling. Quickly getting out my first aid kit, I started to bandage her up, the man I thought to be Jack followed suit. The other man, who must have been Locke went off to the other side of the beach where Sayid was.

"You are a good friend." Jack said to me. I blushed.

"Thank you."

"Where did you learn First Aid?" He looked up putting a small band-aid on her chin.

"I'm a rescue SCUBA diver, and I," Jack looked at me, he tried to hide it, but there was pain in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"There was another survivor on this beach, she was a SCUBA diver too, and she,"

I stopped wrapping up Kris's knee.

"She drowned, I tried to save her, but there was someone else, and I could only save him." His eyes were filled with tears.

"You tried to save her Jack, that is all you could do, you saved someone else's life, that counts for something. Don't worry about it." I squeezed his shoulder and he smiled.

We sat there quietly and finished bandaging up her knee. I got out my water bottle from my pack and propped Kris's head up. Hoping that she'd drink some and come to.

"Kris?" I said, gently shaking her. She opened her eyes, Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Here, drink this." I put the bottle to her lips and she drank some.

She sat up slowly. "Thanks." She smiled over to Jack.

"C'mon, Sayid needs help. I think that his wound needs stitches, he's losing way to much blood." Jack nodded and ran over to where I had left Sayid.

I helped Kris up. "You doin' alright now? Man, you had me worried."

"Of course I am! You didn't have to worry. But heck yeah! See who carried me to the beach?" She smiled and winked at me.

"Ah, I see." I winked back. "So, this means that Jason is out of the picture right?" Jason was Kris's love from Key Largo, Florida.

Kris gave me a playful push and laughed. "Yup! Well, not exactly, see Jack is much easier to get to then Jason is, seeing as we are on a desert island and all that."

We grinned mischievously and walked over to Sayid who was talking to Jack and Locke.

"Danielle is still on the island, she took me hostage and tortured me. She said something about the 'voices of the island', I thought she had just been hearing them because she had no human contact for so long, but I heard them as well. That's where Becca found me."

The other man named Locke looked at me. "You fixed him up?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing." But there had to be something, he kept looking at me strangely.

Ignoring his gaze, I looked over at Jack. "Where did you guys make camp?"

"I'll bring you to where we are staying, there is fresh water there, and you look as though you need some fixing up yourself. I looked down at myself and saw cuts and scrapes all over my arms, probably more on my face, running in a forest isn't the best thing to do.

"Sure we'll come!" Kris grinned. "But what about our stuff? Could you give us some time to pack up? What say we meet up in about an hour? Which way do we go?" Jack pointed towards what had to be the west, judging by the setting sun.

"Cool, we'll see you soon then!" I walked over to Sayid and helped him up. "I'll see you soon." Jack and Locke each took one of his arms and they walked toward their camp.

"Sweet! This is gonna be awesome!" I smiled at Kris and whistled over to Wes, I didn't want her to wander. "C'mon girl." Putting on Driveshaft's CD, I went to my favorite song "You All Everybody" with Charlie, the best.

Thankfully, I packed enough batteries to last about a year in my suitcase, you can never be too careful about these things you know. I grinned and sang along to the song, putting all of my clothes back into my suitcase. Then I went to our makeshift tent and got my laptop and all of my other stuff and carefully put them into my backpack. A piece of paper fell out of a book I brought along. (LotR FYI) It was a picture of my whole family, taken at Christmas, on the back there was a note. "Enjoy, love Gram XOXO."

Kris came over all packed and I showed her the note, she smiled at me. "Oh, I think the fun is just beginning." She gave me a hug and whistled for Bosco, we were ready to head off. I put my arm on Kris's shoulder and she followed suit. We didn't know what we were in for, we hadn't a clue.

After walking for awhile we saw Jack waving to us. Waving back, we walked over to him. "Um, Jack, I have a laptop and it has internet connection, do you think it would help if we sent an e-mail or something to tell someone where we are?"

Jack smiled broadly, yet his face darkened. "I am not sure that is a good idea. There is something about this island that make bad stuff happen. We are fine here, there is enough food and water to last forever." I guess he was trying to make Kris and I feel better about what was going on.

We looked over at each other, Kris had a look in her eyes that was most likely the same as mine, agreeing silently, some way, some how, we were going to get off of this island. Smiling, we trailed after Jack, Bosco and Wes right behind us every step of the way.

It took us about twenty minutes to get to the camp. The forest was definitely starting to get creepier the deeper we went in. Kris was right, something was going on here. There was a sound of running water, we were getting closer.

Walking a little bit more, we heard people talking. "Get ready for a shock you guys." Jack said and he turned the corner. There was the camp, right in front of us, people were in groups around campfires. The only person that was alone was looking pretty bad.

Realization hit me, "Oh man!!! Kris! Do you realize who that person is right there?" I pointed excitedly at the guy, it was Charlie from Driveshaft, my idol.

Kris smiled at me, "Go on, I'll follow you."

I ran up to him. Weslar got to him before me and licked his face. My dog was so sweet. Charlie petted her. I couldn't believe it, one of the most awesome bassist's of all time was petting my dog. There was something about him though, it looked as if he was all not there, like a huge chunk of him was missing.

"Are you ok," pausing, I got up the nerve to say his name. "Charlie?"

He looked up at me, jumping a little. "You aren't one of them are you?" He nodded toward Jack and Locke.

Kris sat down beside me. "No, we weren't on the plane, our boat died on us and we ended up here."

"Oh, how'd you know my name then?" He looked back at me and I showed him my coveted Driveshaft CD. He smiled.

"You know what my favorite song is on there?" I smiled at him.

"What?"

"You All Everybody of course, you've been my idol for years, I started taking guitar because of you." I tried not to get too excited, seeing as he was a human being.

He grinned at me. "You know Driveshaft! That's awesome!" Before I knew it he was giving me an enormous hug. I blushed velvet red.

"Thanks." I looked back at him, but there was something about his neck, it looked as though he had been hanged.


	8. Get Help, Need Help

Thanks reviewers! We were really glad that you read and liked the story. Please continue to do so. Thanks again!

I watched Becca stare at Charlie. She was so happy, the happiest she had ever been. The island seemed to drop away as I watched them talk. Then I noticed Becca staring at Charlie's neck and I tilted my head for a better look. He had a ring around his neck almost as if he had been chaffed by rope. _He was hung? _I thought to myself. I moseyed over took Jack. He was busily hurrying around camp and he turned and started to walk away. I quickly grabbed his wrist and he turned to look at me.

"What happened to him?" I asked looking back at Charlie. Jack looked away and tried to leave, but I held on tight. "His neck...who hung him?"

Jack stared at me in amazement. "How did you-"

"He's got a red ring around his neck Jack. I may be younger, but I'm not stupid. You can't get something like that in an accident. The weight of your body would only make that mark."

"You're pretty smart." He said, trying again to walk away.

I moved in front of him, "And you didn't answer my question."

Jack sighed in defeat, "Ethan." He started to walk away.

"Who's Ethan?" I asked running along side him.

"I don't know. Some guy who's been going insane on this island for 17 years. He took Charlie and hung him because I wouldn't stop searching for him."

"Are you serious? There's a guy here who just randomly kills people?"

"He wasn't the only one." Jack walked away slowly, running his hand over his short hair.

"Claire." I said softly. "He killed her?"

"We don't know. We just want to get her and the baby back safely."

"Baby? She's pregnant?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, and if either of them die...well, I can't even imagine what would happen to Charlie."

I walked over and grabbed Jack's hand, "Jack. It's not your fault. You had no idea he would do such a thing or who he was. You said there were 46 survivors, which...hey, where are the other people?"

"At the beach. Go straight and follow the markers, oh, and take your dog. He's good protection. While you're there can you pick up some medications for me? They're in a tent we have set up." I nodded. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand, then he let go and head off into a clearing.

I whistled for Bosco and he was with me instantly. "Follow the markers, simple enough. Listen for danger boy." Bosco barked and we set off down the path.

"Wow. Sure is pretty here, and crowded." I told Bosco as I looked around. "Go play if you want." I said pointing to the water. He started to run off, but halfway there he froze and looked back at me. "Go! You silly dog! I'll be fine." Bosco barked and bounded in the water playfully. I looked around and saw the makeshift tent. No one was really around there so I went in. There were a couple suitcases on the ground with pill bottles in them. I picked one up and looked at the label, an anti-depressant. I found the ones Jack wanted and started to get up. A voice broke the silence.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A man said.

I was so scared at his sudden arrival that I dropped the medication. I looked up at him. He had brownish blonde hair and hazel eyes. A slight mustache and goatee were starting to sprout because of the neglect to shave. "G-Getting stuff for Jack," I stammered.

"Uh-huh. Well you see darlin', I know everyone that was on the plane, and you're not one of 'em." He said in a slight southern accent. He walked up to me and I took a step back. He smiled. I shook.

"Yeah, about that..." I started trying to figure out how to explain, by my thoughts were interrupted when the man took me firmly by my arm and started to drag me into the woods. I started to scream for Bosco, but he clamped a hand over my mouth. I squirmed and fought as hard as I could, but he was stronger. A minute later and we were off the trail and in the middle of the forest. He whipped me around and slammed me against a tree and at the same time, took his hand off my mouth. "Ow!"

He laughed, "Who are you?"

I pushed him away slightly, "Lighten up. God, I don't even know who you are."

"Uh, uh, uh. Don't try anything and scream all you want. No one's gonna come this way. They'll head for the beach of the cave, not here." He leaned against the tree where I was, getting a little too close for comfort. "Now, who are you?"

I closed my eyes and then slowly opened them, knowing good and well that he was right. "Kristin. I'm from Wisconsin. My friend and I got stranded here after our boat sunk."

"Wisconsin hey? Didn't know they made 'em so pretty in Wisconsin." He smiled almost evilly.

_This guy is so sick. But my god, what if he tries to do something? I need to get out of here, and fast. _"Your turn. Who are you?"

"You don't need to know that little lady."

"Fine." I pushed off the tree and started to walk away. The woods were too thick to run in. He followed right after. He swung his arm around my neck. Reflex and instinct kicked in and my elbow flew up and hit him square in the nose. He stumbled back, shocked. "They make 'em strong and smart too."

"Oh you're gonna pay for that." I took off running whistling as loud as I could. The man followed, right at my heels.

_Please...someone help...please. _"HELP! Someone!!" I yelled as I ran, but no one came. I continued to run, hoping desperately that someone would hear.


	9. Help Comes to Those Who Ask

Back in the camp...

"Kris," I looked over to where Kris was, to find that she wasn't there anymore. "Did you see her leave? I didn't!"

Charlie looked around. "No, I didn't see her. Maybe she went to go see Jack."

"HELP! Someone!". The scream rushed through the forest and hit me like a dagger, I could tell right away the scream belonged to my cousin.

"That's her! Oh man, why did I not see her leave?" I grabbed Charlie's hand and we ran toward the source of the scream.

Charlie was dumbfounded as to what was going on but kept running.

Branches cut at my face as I ran, but I didn't feel them, panic was spreading through my body like poison.

There was another sound then, a high pitched whistle, sounding frantic, she was calling for Bosco. Why wasn't he with her? It was worsening by the minute. I checked to see if Weslar was still with us, thankfully she was.

"Can you track her voice girl?"

Barking, Weslar ran ahead of us, she was tracking Kris.

There was another scream but it was really near to us, just then, Kris burst through the woods. Her face was pale as a sheet of paper.

"He's - coming- after- me." She managed to wheeze out.

"Come here Kris, tell me what happened." I motioned for her to come and she stumbled behind me just as "he" came into the small open area.

Kris looked into my eyes, I knew what had happened to her. "Oh man, that guy's an idiot!"

I walked over to him and punched him, hard mind you, in the ribs. There was a crack, I nodded in satisfaction. He looked pretty bad, his face was all bloody, Kris must have broken is nose. And he was doubled over in pain. "You'd better stay there." I spat at him.

"Sorry Kris, I didn't know you'd gone." I smiled at her and she smiled weakly back. "Are you alright?"

Though tears were coming down her face she nodded. "Good, man that guy is gonna get it hard if he tries something like that again!" Trying to cheer her up, I continued. "Nice punch! You'd give Hermione Granger a run for her money!"

Kris gave me and Charlie a hug, "Thanks guys." she whispered.

Charlie looked odd then, it was as if he wasn't all there, he ran off back to camp. Leaving us.

"That's nice." The man started to get up again. "Leaving you two chicks with me, very nice." Kris stood defiantly to face him again when Jack came.

"Jack! Sawyer tried to.. Tried to." Kris couldn't quite come to terms with what he'd done.

But Jack figured it out. "Sawyer, you just crossed the line, you and your sick sense of humor have gone way too far."

Sawyer's face remained impassive, this wasn't getting to him.

"We're gonna just have to lock you up or something aren't we?"

"An' how are you gonna do that Doctor?" His voice full of sarcasm.

"We'll find a way, don't you worry about that."

Jack told us to get back to camp, he had to take care of Sawyer. Which we thought was a shame.

Kris was starting to feel better, knowing that he couldn't hurt her.

"That was sick Becca, and the fact that he really was going to do it just makes me want to throw up or something." I hugged her close.

"Don't worry, I'll never let anything like that happen again."

"Wait! Bosco, where is he? We gotta find him, I think he's still on the beach." She whistled, hoping that he might hear it this time.

We started to walk through the forest, back to the beach, when a sound of crunching branches started, whatever it is was coming fast. "Bosco?" Kris asked apprehensively.

He ran and almost tackled Kris to the ground, licking her all over. "Looks like someone's happy to see me!" Kris grinned and hugged Bosco.

"Let's get back to camp." I motioned over to Weslar and we started off.

Back at the camp....

Charlie was sitting next to a woman, who we'd not met before, he was crying really hard. "Help me", he murmured over to her.

She responded, "I can't but there is someone who can", and she started to pray with Charlie.

"Oh my gosh Kris, would you look at that? Charlie's gone back to Religion, told you he would." We grinned broadly at eachother.


	10. Hope Comes in a Different Form

I was still shook up after the whole incident with Sawyer. He freaked me out. I learned from Jack that they had had problems with him earlier when they had first gotten to the island. Sayid had tortured him in order to get some medicine for a girl in the camp. That's why he had left. When Jack returned, he avoided everyone. He caught me staring at him, but he quickly turned to look the other way. I peered at his hands and saw they were a dark shade of red. He rubbed at them fiercely. _Blood,_ I thought. He had beat up Sawyer for my sake, and I felt terrible that I had put him through the trauma. I tried to talk to him later, but he just shook his head and then left. It started to get dark, the sun just starting to set. Sawyer wasn't in either of the camps, so we were told by a girl named Kate who came looking for him. I had to face him again. I had to. I needed to know that I was really stronger than he was.

"Becca, I'll be back before dark." I said leaning over to her.

"Where are you going?" She demanded.

"Just to think. I-maybe I'll go to the beach. I'll take Bosco okay?"

"Fine, just, don't get into trouble."

"You know who you're telling that to right?" I took off before she could answer. "Bosco!" Instantly he was at my side. We started off down the trail and a few feet in, I bent down to him, "Bosco, find the man. Sawyer. We need to talk." He started to whine. "You stay with. I know. Bite him if you want, by all means." Bosco perked up and took off into the brush.

It took a while, but I finally saw Sawyer. He had his hands tied behind him around a tree. It started to rain lightly, hard enough to get me wet though. I broke through the branches and stood in front of him. He was sleeping. I looked at Bosco, and he barked. Sawyer jumped awake. I don't think he knew who I was, since it was much darker now. My hair fell over my face as the rain continued.

"I'm going to kill that dog one of these days. He'd make a good dinner." Sawyer said to me. "What's his name...Vincent. Vincent a la Mode."

"Not Vincent. This one's worse. I call him Bosco. Like the cop. He's got the attitude and need for violence." Sawyer squinted to see who I was. "I could have him kill you, you know. He wants to. It's taking everything he's got right now to not rip out your throat. He's going against instinct. All it takes is the snap of my fingers and..." I snapped my fingers and Bosco lunged forward, snarling. Sawyer reeled back in fright. "Bosco, wait." He stopped instantly. I stepped into view.

Sawyer laid his head back against the tree. "I knew I knew that voice. Thought it was Kate at first, but then she didn't have a dog." He smiled, "Come back for my offer?"

I walked up to him and punched him in the nose.

"Ow! God damn it woman!"

"You know, I've had just about enough of you. Rude comments, violent acts, do you want to be beat up or something?" I asked him. He stayed silent, but hung his head. "What happened to you that makes you so nasty today, huh? No one's that mean."

Sawyer didn't say anything for a while. He closed his eyes as if to go to sleep, then looked he at me slowly. "That's none of your business. My past is of no importance to you. So, don't meddle in things that shouldn't be meddled in."

"Hey, we all have secrets. Pasts that are unexplainable. I won't tell you mine either. I'll get Jack to let you out, if I have your word that you'll never come near me again. You go by my friend and, well, she would give your ribs another visit. From now on, Bosco's not going anywhere, so if you take back your word, he'd love to have a new chew toy, since all of his other ones are back home."

Sawyer cringed at the thought. "Fine. I promise ya happy? Now get me out." I walked over behind him, but hesitated. Suddenly as I was starting to untie him a loud thundering rolled through the hills. I snapped my head up as Bosco growled into the woods.

"What was that?"

"Hurry and untie me if you want to stay alive long enough for me to tell you." Sawyer moved his hands against the tree and I got them free. "Come on." He took off towards the path. I followed, Bosco at my heels.

"What's going on?" The thundering sounded again, this time closer. I could feel the ground shake. Suddenly a loud, shrill, cry from a dinosaur-sounding creature sounded. I froze and turned around to see what was coming, if anything. The trees started to shake as I heard heavy feet, or paws hit the ground. A polar bear came barreling through the trees, straight at me. Bosco jumped up and clamped his jaws on the bear's throat. It howled in pain. I watched in horror as the bear swatted at him with its massive claws. Bosco didn't budge. "BOSCO!" I screamed in terror. I then felt someone grab my wrist and I was pulled away from my dying best friend. It was Sawyer.

"Hurry! Come on!" I tried to resist him and pulled the other way. He spun me around and took hold of my shoulders. "Do you want him dying for you to mean nothing?!" I shook my head. "Then please...trust me." I stared at him and then he pulled me once again to the trail. I could hear snarling behind me and tears started to flow. I ran as hard as I could, and finally we came to the camp.

"KRIS!" I heard Becca yell. She was so close, yet so far. I was drenched head to toe and was really cold, but that could've been from fear. The fear of losing my best buddy. Sawyer pulled me into the cave. He slicked his hair back and peered into my eyes. I knew he saw nothing, cause I didn't feel anything. Becca was shaking me, but I didn't want to respond. Jack came over and sat me down. He started to check my vitals and I think I caught him glare at Sawyer. I blinked slowly. It still felt to me that Bosco was still alive, though knowing how big that bear was, I had my doubts. Still though, I swear I could still hear his bark. Then it occurred to me that I wasn't dreaming it. I jumped up and ran into the pouring rain. The camp yelled after me. I looked hard towards the trees... then... Bosco. "BOSCO!" I yelled out in disbelief. I ran to him and fell to my knees on the ground. He limped as fast as he could over to me. I hugged him and then picked him up, the adrenaline pumping. He yelped out as I ran him into the cave. I set him down on the ground. Right away Jack came to me, I held out my hand and turned to him, "Not me, him."

"Kris you're-" he started.

"Fine. He's hurt badly. Please Jack. Help him, he can't die."

"I don't believe it." Sawyer said. All heads turned towards him. "He was attacked by a bear and is still alive. That's one dog I'll always remember."

I smiled. Maybe there was some hope for all of us yet. It just happened to come in the form of a dog.


	11. A Plan

"Hey Charlie!" I looked up from a web page I'd been browsing for the last half hour on my laptop. "Did you see that just now? Kris up and left me!" I shook my head, laughing.

Charlie laughed with me. "What are you two, sisters?"

"No! Just very close cousins, though we almost are sisters. Only months apart."

I looked to Charlie, I had to ask him something that was on my mind since Kris was attacked. "Is something wrong Charlie? I mean at least before. You just left us."

He turned his head away from me. "Yeah, something was wrong, I needed to clear my head." He paused for a while. "But I think that the stuff that was bothering me isn't going to anymore."

"It's gonna be ok." I whispered, Charlie didn't look entirely confident in what he just said. "I have an idea." I turned back to my laptop, Charlie following suit.

Before I could tell him, a sound erupted through the trees, almost like thunder, but it sounded very prehistoric. A huge downfall started, I quickly put my laptop into my backpack. This couldn't be normal. "Charlie?" My heart started to beat fast. "What was that?" It came again, and it sounded closer this time.

Charlie looked around frantically. "This has happened before. Yet not this close, let's get out of here." He grabbed my hand.

"Wait! What about Kris?"

Though there was no need to call for her, Sawyer burst through the trees with Kris behind him. Kris was crying, harder then she was when Sawyer attacked her. The monsterous sound had ended, but I was still worried.

"KRIS!" I ran toward her, bringing her into the shelter of the camp. She was totally soaked and shaking. I shook her gently, _come on, why won't you talk to me??_

Another sound came from the forest, a bark, feeble but strong, it was Bosco. Kris ran to the sound of his bark. A few other people from the camp and I tried to stop her. Suddenly, she rushed back, carrying what looked like a big ball of fur with blood on it.

I gasped, it was Bosco and he was hurt, but still alive.

Jack came out to her, she said something and he nodded and they both came into the shelter.

"I don't believe it. He was attacked by a bear and is still alive. That's one dog I'll always remember." Kris smiled at Sawyer's comment, there was hope for him yet.

LATER...

I was at my laptop again. Weslar ran up to me, I felt guilty not being able to play with her today. "Sorry girl, wanna play fetch?" She barked appreciatively. "Good, there you are, get the stick." I threw it so it was still in camp boundaries, so she wouldn't go into the forest. Since Bosco got hurt, I was being extra protective of her.

Kris was coming toward me. I got up and ran to meet her, Weslar following closely behind, the branch still in her mouth.

Bosco was in her arms, looking a lot better then before, he even licked my face. "Someone's looking better, I tenderly rubbed his head.

"How are you? Better?"

"Yeah, fine! Now that Bosco is!" Kris beamed at me.

It was totally dark out now.

"What were you doing out there? I know you didn't go to the beach."

"Can't keep anything from you can I? Guess not." She sighed. "I went to inform Sawyer that I'm tougher than I look."

"You didn't do anything too bad did you?" Kris shook her head. "He pretty much saved my life. I thought Bosco had died, there was a polar bear and it attacked him." The thought of it still haunted her.

"Listen, I have a plan, though it's really risky, don't tell Jack because I don't want him to know. I gotta go get Charlie because he's going to be in on this as well." Kris nodded and looked over to Charlie. "I'll be right back, come on Wes!"

Charlie was sitting alone, playing his bass guitar. I felt bad interrupting him but Wes beat me to it. She ran up to him and licked his face. "Looks like you two are becoming best friends eh?" I smiled at Charlie.

"Do you think you can come with me? You can take your bass you know, I don't mind if you play it." I winked at him.

He nodded and put his bass in its case. "Yeah sure."

_Heck yeah I wanted him to bring his base guitar, he was after all the best bassist ever._

We walked back to Kris who was scratching Bosco between the ears.

"Alright you guys, I have an idea, don't tell Jack, he won't like it." Charlie looked at me weird. "I've been spending some time on the internet, Claire is missing, right? I haven't seen her around the beach." Charlie nodded sadly. "Ok, um, what if we went off and searched for her? I mean taking the proper precautions of course, since we don't know what is out there."

Charlie nodded, determined. "Let's do it." Kris nodded in agreement.


	12. Are You For Real?

Thanks for the reviews everyone. We love getting them. Keep the suggestions coming, we're up to many ideas. Thanks again!

Becca's plan sounded crazy, but I couldn't help but agree when I saw Charlie's face light up. Plus, I didn't want to let either of them down. The most unlikely people have saved my life, and now it's time I do something for them. Just as we finished talking, a large man came walking over to us.

"Sooo...you must be the girls that I've heard so much about!" He said cheerfully.

"Hi, I'm Kris and this is my cousin, Becca. We're from Wisconsin." I said as I shook his hand.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Hurley. Let me tell you a little bit abut our set up here. Currently we have two camps. One here at the caves and the other at the beach. Over in that clearing over there we have a golf course, though not that many holes. Fresh water can be found in this area and if you need or want some fish, ask Jin." He leaned in closer, "But he doesn't speak that much English."

I laughed and Hurley did to. Becca was back to talking to Charlie as Hurley grabbed my arm to go show me the golf course. Bosco growled in disagreement and Hurley backed off.

"Whoa, okay. Big doggie, nice doggie. He isn't gonna bite me is he?"

"Bosco, that's enough." Bosco immediately stopped and wagged his tail. "He should be okay now." I turned to Hurley, "Tell you what. I'll meet you at the course in like an hour. Let's see what the outcome will be."

"Sure, okay. See you then." Hurley left and I turned to go to the beach.

I got about half way when all of a sudden I was pulled sharply into the woods. I once again was pinned up against a tree. Except the face I saw this time...I couldn't believe who it was. "Jack? What's up?"

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"I told you who I am. My name's Kris. I live in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. I'm 16-years-old and have a 17-year-old brother. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure if you are who you say you are. You come here, saying your boat sunk. Then you go off and get yourself in more trouble by setting Sawyer free. Now, you and your cousin are constantly badgering Charlie. What the hell is going on? I want to know right now. Are you one of them?"

"Them?"

He slammed me against the tree, "The ones that have been here for 17 years. Are you one of them? Your age can't be believed. You could say you're 16, but you could be 17."

I started to freak out, he was scaring me. "Jack, I am who I said I am. I'm not lying. Talk to Sayid. He-he said that that one lady killed her whole crew. I couldn't possibly be one of them. Besides, why would I lie? I'm just as stranded as you are."

Slowly Jack released me, "Sorry. It's just, we've had a lot go wrong lately. I can't deal with the stress sometimes. I have to go." And with that he took off towards the caves.


	13. Why does it hurt so bad, to lose someone...

"So, how do you think your plan is exactly going to work?" Charlie sat with me, petting Weslar. "I mean, everyone was looking for, for her, and they didn't find anything, what makes you think that you will find her? I mean, I'm not trying to kill your idea or anything but.."

I covered his mouth. "Relax, it'll work because of our dogs. Erm, this is kinda personal, but do you have anything that Claire wore?"

He looked at me again, his face seemed hard as stone, not letting any feelings escape. "Yeah. I'll go get it, hang on." Saying this, he ran to the other side of the camp.

Kris came back and sat down next to me, she was seething with anger. "Why are men so stupid?" She glared over to where Jack was, her face was red hot.

"What's the deal?"

"Jack grabbed me, he thought I was with that French lady that hurt Sayid. He doesn't trust us. You were right, Jack can't be trusted." She sighed. I knew what she was thinking.

"You know it's not too late to start fantasizing over Jason you know." I grinned over to her. She gave a faint smile.

We sat together, Bosco and Weslar sitting right next to us, watching Charlie jog back to us. A black suitcase was in his arms.

You could tell it was very dear to him, he held it almost as if holding a baby. Cradling it in his arms. "Here it is." He said sitting down on the ground next to us, setting down the suitcase next to me.

I looked through the contents. "Charlie, what was the last thing she wore?" Charlie pointed to a white t-shirt it seemed really stretched, as if she was squeezing into them, but I didn't think that she was overweight, I thought she was pregnant, gasping inwardly, I tried to keep my icy fear from showing through my face expression.

"Alright, Wes, you wanna start us off?" I asked her and put the shirt in front of her nose. She barked and looked lost for a moment but then she seemed to find the trail. "Charlie, do you want to hold Wes's leash?" I put it on her so she couldn't get too far ahead.

He nodded and Wes started to run, knowing that there was someone that was following her. Me and Kris ran after, but I pulled her back a few feet from Charlie so he wouldn't hear what we were saying.

"Did you see her clothes? She's a pregnant woman Kris! Do you know how bad this is? I mean it is bad enough being stuck on an island, but then she was kidnaped, it'll do stuff to the baby. We just gotta find her." I felt horrible her.

Kris nodded and ran after me.

We were on the hunt, and something told me that we weren't going to stop until we found her, or until someone found us.


	14. A Slap and a Search Party

"I think we should slow down!" Charlie managed to gasp out as he bolted after Weslar who was still running hard. He tried to tug on her leash to stop her. Yet to no avail, she just kept at it.

Deciding to take matters into my own hands, I whistled to Wes so she'd stop.

Weslar stopped dead, Charlie flew over her into a bush.

stopping from smiling, I said, "Charlie, you alright?" I went over to him and helped him up.

"Yeah, fine, no worries." He smiled at me. "Hey, I was reading Claire's diary and.."

"You what?" I slapped him hard across the face. "How could you do that? Diaries are personal!"

"I tried not to!" Charlie looked really hurt.

"Oh man, sorry! I guess that you would do that... jeez." _I'd just slapped my idol how could I be so stupid?!? _His cheek was fiery red. "That was kinda hard wasn't it?" He nodded. "Sorry!"

"Yeah. It's fine, I know, I'm scum. Yet anyway, I was reading it, and she said she had some dream about a black rock, and maybe that was where she was taken. It'd be better trying to find that then running in a forest we know absolutly about."

"It's a good idea." Kris nodded in approval.

I saw Weslar's ears go straight up. She was listening to something. "Don't bark Wes, come over here. Come on Kris and Charlie, let's hide behind this tree and look to see what's coming."

We all scrambled behind the tree and waited. All of us were straining for a look. A man was walking through the forest. Who it was, I had no clue. Charlie craned his head for a better look.

"It's Ethan." He said solemnly.

Before me and Kris knew it, Charlie was already in front of the tree, facing Ethan.

"Charlie!" We hissed together, but it didn't matter.

Ethan had taken off and Charlie was hot in pursuit. I found myself getting up and running after Charlie. For one thing, I didn't want Charlie to get hurt again. And for another, Ethan was in big trouble with me.

"Dude, has anyone seen those two girls and Charlie?" Hurley looked around at the people who were sitting around the camp.

No one knew where they were. They'd just disappeared from camp it seemed.

Bosco was laying by Jack, he whined. Jack petted him. _Where did they go, I hope they haven't gotten in trouble. Maybe I should go and find them. _He thought.

Sayid looked around camp, he hadn't seen Becca since the day she saved him. He was a bit worried, not wanting anything to happen to her. "Maybe we should form a search party?" Sayid said, voicing Jack's opinion. "Who will join me?"


	15. When You're Alone

Thanks reviewers for all your input! We'll try our hardest to fulfill your wishes(and we know we will because we were kinda planning on doing what everyone recommends). Thanks again, so on to the story!!!

"Okay, so far I've been really patient, staying out of trouble, following directions, but when everyone leaves, how in the world am I supposed to do those things?!" I said to myself, my voice gradually rising. Becca and Charlie, and even Weslar had taken off after that guy Ethan. I was all alone...again...in the middle of a forest...again.

_Jeez, what is it with people always leaving me behind? _I looked at the paths around me. They stretched in every way possible and I had been thrown off course when Wes shot off. I slipped my hand behind me to the waistband of my jeans and grasped the knife I had stolen from Locke. Becca and Charlie thought it'd be a good idea to take one for each of us, so we did. I pulled the knife around so it was in front of my chest, then all of a sudden, I heard the rustle of leaves.

_Please not a bear, please not a bear, _I silently pleaded. Next came the snapping of several branches. My palms started to sweat as I fingered the knife. All went quiet, which I really hated. I started to tense when all of a sudden something grabbed my shoulder. I wheeled around screaming with the knife in hand. I pinned the thing, guy actually, against a tree, the blade by his neck.

"My god Sawyer, I could have killed you." I said releasing him. I tucked the knife back into my waistband.

Sawyer eased off the tree, rubbing his head. "Wow, easy there sweetheart. No need to fret. Nothing but a couple bruises." He walked over to me. "Now what's a girl like you doing out here all alone? Not getting into trouble again are we? 'Cause you know that'd make the doctor mad."

"I don't care what he thinks at the present moment. Besides, what are you doing out here?" I asked him, finally settling down.

"I over heard the gang. They decided to form a search party to find you three, thought I'd get a head start. Plus, they didn't have to know that I came out here."

"They don't know that you're out here?" I asked him, very curious as to what his answer would be.

"Uh, no." Okay, not what I was expecting.

"Then why are you out here?" I asked him.

"Because I couldn't let you just get mauled by a bear. You know I'm not as heartless as you think I am."

"Really, because when you attacked me, I didn't know what to think. You were so, I don't know, sneaky and devious. Then just plain scary. Then when you saved me from the bear, my views on you changed a little for the better. I'm still not completely sure if I should trust you though."

Sawyer looked at me kind of funny, as if to say, "you can't trust me?" He kept staring at me and then just burst out. "All right! I can't do it! I have something to tell you. Hit me, yell at me, don't believe me if you want, but what I'm about to tell you is the honest to goodness truth."

I stared at him, unable to really say anything about his sudden outburst. I waited impatiently for him to continue.

"You had a aunt and uncle die, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so. What are you getting at?"

"Now just wait. Do you know how they died?"

"Yeah, he killed her and then himself."

"Right. Well, did you know they had a kid?"

"What are you-"

"His name was Devin Raine and he was eight years old. Taken to and orphanage and left there."

"I don't know what you're talking about but-"

"He grew up, changed his name, went looking for his parents killers unknown to him that he was already dead. He became a shadow, wanted to be hurt. Pain was his escape sweetheart. And I just realized something when you told me who you were and where you were from." Sawyer stood up and walked over to me. "I do know you. I watched you grow up from a distance, you and your cousin both. The people you came to be and I just had to leave knowing that I could never be part of that."

"Sawyer, what are you talking about?" I asked looking up at him.

"My cousin was born December 26, 1988. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her brother was born in May."

"C-Cousin? Sawyer, I can't be-"

"She loves horses and her name is-"

"Kristin." I finished for him, unable to comprehend what he had just said. "Are you telling me that you're my cousin?"

"Yeah, to put it simply." He went and sat down on a log and put his head in his hands.

I walked over to him and sat down too, not sure if I could stand any longer anyway. "So, how do you know so much about me?"

"The Internet can do a lot. Plus, the business I was in, we could get anything on anyone. Sometimes I'd get up enough courage to go to your house, only to decide to hide instead."

"Are you for real?" I asked him as I stared into his eyes. He stared right back.

"Yes, I am." He got up and started to walk away, "I can understand if you don't care. I'm fine by myself."

What I did next, I never thought I'd ever do. I ran up to him and hugged him, my cousin. He was there, freaky at first when he wasn't sure who I was, but there. I was no longer alone, now to make Becca understand. _God, she's going to kill me._ I thought instantly. As I hugged Sawyer, I knew I scared him, but when he hugged back, I knew I had gotten through.

"Come on Kris. Let's go find the others." He started off down the path and I hesitated. Then he turned to see if I was coming and I followed, hoping that I would find Becca and Charlie before they did something they would regret, like kill Ethan.


	16. To be Both Enemy and Friend

The blade of the dagger I had in my hands was cold to the touch. It glistened as a played with it hand to hand. Ethan was looking at me, frightened, he had no clue what I was really going to do. I mean, I didn't want to kill him, and I did really want to cause his pain. I couldn't, I just knew I couldn't. So I decided to toy with his mind.

Charlie glared at him, when we'd cornered him he almost killed him with the knife he'd "borrowed" from Locke. I stopped him though, we could at least question him. But that was before the cloud of vengeance and hurt had lifted from my eyes.

Ethan looked like a rat. His eyes sockets were black and his skin a waxy white. His hair was mussed all over his face. The shirt he was wearing was all muddy, the same with his pants.

"Where's Claire," Charlie demanded, shoving Ethan to a tree trunk, blocking him from escape. "Where's Clare, you'd better tell me, because no one will see you die, no one will come for you."

"Charlie, wait, don't kill him. We should take him back to camp, let Jack and Sayid and everyone else talk to him. Not just us. Please, do this for me."

Looking at me, he slowly brought the blade down to his belt. Ethan tried to grab it from him but I was faster, he now had two blades at his throat. "Look, you can make this easy or man, you can make this hard. What's it gonna be?"

I wasn't going to hurt him but he was dang well close to getting it.

"Fine." he gasped out. I let go and shoved him to the ground.

"Let's get out of here Charlie." I said, close to tears. In the past few days, I changed so much. Kris and I were stuck on this island. I almost killed two people. Kris had been attacked twice.

Yet it wasn't like good things had happened. I saved Sayid's life. I met my rock idol and was now friends with him. Me and Kris and our dogs had made a bond that was now unbreakable, a bond that would not have been as strong if this had not happened to us.

I quickly got out my cell phone and turned it on, I had to talk to Kris. The static buzzed in my ear. "Kris? Kris are you there?"

It seemed as though she'd picked up, but it was all quiet, like my phone had died and then a voice came over the phone. "Becca?"

"I am so sorry Kris, I feel terrible for just leaving you like that. But we have Ethan, and I almost killed him. I really need to talk to you. But man, I'm just so sorry."

Kris's voice turned to a whisper. "Don't worry, it's good taht I was alone, I have something to tell you. It's really important. Really, it's ok. I was fine. Sawyer's with me. I got to go alright? Meet you back at camp."

"Camp. Right." I thought for a moment. "But where's camp exactly?"

"Sawyer, maybe he'll know, hang on a sec alright?" She must have put the phone down, and was talking to him then she came back. "He know's the way back, problem is, how do you find your way back to us?"

"Wes, hopefully. Do you think when we hang up you and Sawyer could shout to let us know what direction you're in?" She said yeah and we signed off with each other.

"Hey Wes, track Kris's voice alright?" I said as a clear call of 'Weslar' came over to the left. Weslar waited obediantly for me to put her leash on and she followed the noise. Charlie followed behind, holding Ethan's arms behind him so he couldn't try anything more.

Thankfully, there was Kris with Sawyer, just a few feet away. But then I heard a sound that made my heart stop. The huge prehistoric roar I heard the same day that Bosco got hurt. I ran to Charlie who I grabbed as Weslar bolted to Kris. Me Charlie and Ethan ran to Kris as well, but that thing, whatever it was, was right behind us.

Kris grabbed me and held me in a tight embrace. Everyone seemed glued to the spot, all surrounding us. We all looked up as one, and saw it, the monster everyone on this island feared. Standing tall before us, it wasn't like anything we expected.


	17. Problems

We just want to say to Carnivorous Pineapple, it is possible to have a 17-year-old take out a full-grown man, especially with a knife in hand. Believe us, we would know. These aren't your typical "mary-sue's" that you know so well. These girls have secrets that are yet to be discovered just like every other character on the island. Plus, how can the characters be back in character when we aren't even sure what their definite character is? They are constantly changing, but you have to look in depth at the show to realize that, at least our other readers and us have. So, to the readers that enjoy the story, here we go!!!

-------------------- 

The monster towered over us. It panted and roared with hunger. Its head was massive, bigger than our group of six combined. Its teeth were as sharp as butcher knives and as long as my arm. I cowered in fear and Sawyer moved in front of me. The creature advanced and we all stepped back. We heard the rustle of leaves scarcely behind us, when all of a sudden a bright light shot past us. It flew and hit the creature right in its eye. It howled in pain. We all turned to see Jack, Sayid, Locke, and Boone emerge from the woods. Close behind, Michael appeared with a smoking flare gun in hand. They grabbed each of us and we ran towards the caves, as the monster ran for sanctuary in his.

We got to camp safe and sound. Well, okay, not too sound. Ethan was constantly yelling at us to let him go, Charlie was screaming at him asking where Claire was, Jack was yelling at all of them to shut up, Becca looked as if she was ready to skin Sawyer alive, and me...I just watched it all unfold. I heard a whine and turned to see Bosco come limping over, his tail wagging. I bent down and whispered in his ear and he barked in approval.

"Bosco wants to say something!" I yelled, knowing no one would listen. I nodded to my dog and he shot off and ran at Ethan. He snarled and bared his teeth, which shut up Ethan pretty quickly. Him shutting up stopped Charlie from yelling and then Jack didn't have to tell anyone to shut up any more. Now, to tell Becca. She looked like she was ready to rip off Sawyer's head.

"All right everyone just calm down." Jack told us.

"What's he doing with you Kris, because I'm glad he helped you and all, but after what he did..." Becca started. She watched as Sawyer started to walk off to get some water and saw her chance. She ran at him and hit him with such force that she tackled him to the ground. She was about to hit him when I intervened.

"BECCA! Stop! That's enough!"

"Why? He hurt you Kris! He deserves this!"

"He never hurt me...and besides."

"Come on darling, you know you want to. Go ahead...hit me. Come on...DO IT!" Sawyer yelled at her.

"Sawyer, shut up!" I snapped at him.

"I'll hurt him, I swear I will!" Becca said as she huffed in anger.

"Becca no! He's my cousin...our cousin. Well, your second cousin really."

She sat back, "What!?"

"He's my cousin."

"I'm still not registering any of this, he's our what?"

"Cousin, doll. She said it three times already." Sawyer said as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Is this a joke?" Becca asked. The camp had gone completely silent as they watched us.

"Kris, what are you saying?" Jack asked as he walked forward. "That's impossible. Sawyer could never be your cousin. He's too old to be. Plus, his parents are dead, that means that your aunt and uncle would have to be dead."

"Well, guess what Jack, it is possible." I walked over and advanced on him. He backed up and hit a tree. "My aunt and uncle died the same way Sawyer's parents died. He was eight when they were killed. He knew he had other family, and well, I'm it."

"You don't want Sawyer as a cousin."

"Shut up Jack! It's my turn to talk. I have a few problems with you that I want to sort out. One has to do with our pasts. I know you had a painful past, but everyone does. That's no excuse to act the way you do sometimes."

"How _I _act?"

"I'm not done!" I snapped. "You've been going around telling people that their ideas for escape are barbaric. Maybe some are, but some are really good too. Take Michael's plan for example. Building a raft, might work if a normal person were to do it, but Michael's different. He knows exactly how to build these things, so I advise you to give him a chance. It seems to me that you aren't too keen on getting off this island. What's back home that you can't face?"

I slowly let him go and took a step back. Jack stared at the camp then turned to me, "You stay out of my problems. You have no idea what my past is!"

"I know I have no clue, but look around Jack! All these people...everyone here...they all have secrets. I had had an aunt and uncle that got killed, and a cousin that was left behind. Becca's almost killed two people. You watched people die. Michael lost the love of his life and his son. Locke used to be paralyzed in one leg, and Charlie was a drug addict. We all have our problems Jack, we just have to be willing to face them."


	18. You Were Just Kidding right?

Everyone stood in an awed silence around us. I guess this was the first time Jack had been yelled at, especially by a seventeen year old teenager. He just pushed Kris off of him and walked away into the bushes.

I resisted to follow him and sat down. More than anything, all I wanted to do was cry. Weslar nudged her head up to my leg to try to make me feel better. Yet the tears fell anyway. I was sick of being stuck on this island, sick of how I treated my cousin, my cousin! He almost hurt Kris. It'd be a long time before I let go of that. But maybe that's why I was on the island, maybe this was a time for everyone to learn how to forgive.

Sawyer sat down next to me and put his arm around me, I started to cry harder and leaned on him. For the first time on the island, though I would have never believed it, I felt safe.

After a while, I looked at him though my teary eyes. "I'm sorry Sawyer, really I am." I stood up and started to walk away. "Thanks." I whispered so only he would hear.

Weslar followed me out to the beach. She knew that I felt better than I had been in a while. She barked happily and I started to run, she almost skipped running after me.

On the way to the beach, Charlie ran past me, grinning like a madman. "Charlie!" I yelled, grabbing his shoulder. "What's up?"

He looked at me, grinning (if it were possible) more, now that he'd seen me. "Claire! I think they've found her!"

"What? Oh Charlie that's awesome!" I kept back my thoughts of if that was not true, since, well, a lot of people on this island were NOT to be trusted.

Charlie grabbed me in a big hug.

I mean, it was a really nice hug, besides the fact that my windpipe was being crushed at his ecstacy. Though all I did was hug him back, from what he had been through, I think he had the right squeeze all the air out from me.

Weslar barked then and Charlie stopped hugging me and started petting Wes, giggling madly. I'd always love Charlie, he was crazy, worse off than me.

And we just sat there, talking about Claire. Right when we were in the middle of the conversation, Kris came stumbling toward us. She looked really pale, "Kris? Are you alright?" I went over to her and she fainted into my arms. "Jeez, Charlie! Help me please!"

Charlie got up and ran to me, taking Kris tenderly out of my arms. Poor thing, it's a lot to happen to someone in one day, finding a long lost cousin and getting mad at a friend. She came to. "You alright Kris?"

She looked at me oddly and then to Charlie. "What do you mean?" She asked me, brushing her hair out of her eyes. I saw a fresh wound on the side of her head, it was bleeding pretty bad.

"What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

She looked at me weird, obviously not knowing that she was bleeding. "What happened? I was just coming toward you and then I got all dizzy." As she said that, I started to walk her over to the beach, her wound needed aid.

I couldn't help that! This actually really happened between Kris and I the other day!


End file.
